


Shut Up and Kiss Me, Squirrel

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Supernatural) is a Softie, Dean is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: Crowley has been asked to assist the Winchesters in a hunt. The problem? They wont tell him what they're doing or where they're going and it's not putting him in the best moodThis is filled with fluff! Good feels come from this fic <3





	Shut Up and Kiss Me, Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fanfic in a long time! I hope it's up to par with the rest of my stuff, hah! Thought I'd write something fluffy between Dean and Crowley! Check out my tumblr 'righthandwriter' for more of my work or my main blog 'm3wbun' if you're up for it! Thanks for reading, guys! here's the work on Tumblr: https://righthandwriter.tumblr.com/post/168591316319/shut-up-and-kiss-me-drowley

Crowley wasn’t happy. 

Earlier today he had been summoned by the Winchesters for ‘assistance’ on a hunt but that assistance consisted of sitting idly in the backseat of the impala while Dean and Sam drove around and occasionally got out to talk with witnesses on the case they were working. None of that would have been a problem, but neither of the boys would talk with him or discuss what was going on, but every time he attempted to leave, Dean would protest and say they still needed his help.

Things had quieted down after a few moments and once again, Crowley opened his mouth to ask what was going on.

“I appreciate the urgent need for me, boys, but would you two happen to know what exactly it is that you need me for?”

“Cram it, Crowley.” Dean snaps, a petty insult from someone who could come up with something much better.

“I’m just asking, Squirrel. Must you really be so rude? It’s not very nice, you know. If you really need me here, I think you should treat me with respect.”

A sharp snort from the front seat was all he got in response before things went silent again. Considering this was the third time he had attempted to ask what the hell was happening, Crowley had expected this much of a response. 

With a sigh, he leans back so he’s snug against the back seat once more. 

Another few minutes go by in silence, Crowley’s eyes scanning the scenery as they drive. Eventually he got bored with it and started to zone out. He wasn’t sure what city they were in because he rarely paid attention anymore, nor was he too focused to notice that the bright lights of the city had started to fade and be replaced with trees and wilderness as they continued to drive down the highway. It was only when the impala turned a sharp corner and started to drive over a bumpy road did the king of hell snap out of his haze and realize they weren’t on the main highway anymore.

“Am I allowed to ask where we’re going?” 

An annoyed grunt from Dean was his reply before he finally spoke, “Not yet! Jeez. Why do you keep asking?”

Crowley seemed just as impatient and testy as Dean was at the moment. “What do you mean? You haven’t answered any of my questions! I have no idea what I’m doing here! Clearly you don’t really need my help with this case if you won’t even tell me what the case is ABOUT!”

“Just wait!”

“For what? For you to kick me out of the car as soon as you two have all of this figured out? Honestly, Squirrel, if you just wanted me around for motivation or eye candy, you could have just been honest.”

This time Crowley was bringing the snark, a toothy grin crossing his features as he leans forward to peer into the front seat and get a good look at Dean’s reaction. 

He certainly wasn’t expecting the eldest Winchester to be blushing at the comment…

“Well now, what is this? Dean Winchester, red in the face? Oh Squirrel, I haven’t even said anything that would REALLY make you blush just yet,” and despite how he wanted to continue to tease, Sam had cleared his throat from the driver’s seat to signal that he was uncomfortable and Crowley decided to cut him some slack and slide back to his seat. 

“Don’t make me pout back here, boys. I can pull off a puppy dog pout just as well as Moose.”

“Crowley, would you just shut up already? I said wait and we’ll tell you what’s happening in a few minutes! Why are you so impatient?”

You would be too if you got to stare at such a pretty face all day without being allowed to touch them…. He thought, but didn’t say that out loud. Instead, Crowley opened his mouth and spat out another sharp reply filled with sass, “Well, Squirrel, i don’t think you have any right to blame me. You should never keep secrets from the King of Hell! I’m far too important to be lied to! Especially by the likes of you Winchesters.”

Dean was getting fed up. It was a good thing they had reached their destination.

Sam had stopped the car at the top of a small hill in a clearing. He nudged his brother and gave him a soft smile. It was then that Crowley realized that maybe Dean was blushing for an entirely different reason.

“Come on, Crowley.”

“Oh? Do I finally get to learn why you boys are being so secretive?”

“I wont say a goddamn thing if you keep running your fuckin’ mouth like that.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be quiet. It’s only fair, i suppose.” 

A small smirk played on Crowley’s lips as he watched Dean step out of the car, then got out himself. His fingers smooth out any creases in his suit before looking up. This was the first time that the demon had seen such a gorgeous view.

Dean Winchester was standing at the top of the hill, a bright blush crossing his features as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. The moon had risen high in the sky since the last time Crowley had looked out the windows and it was starting to shine and sparkle down on Dean like a spotlight. A soft breeze had started up in the early evening air and it was starting to make the hunter’s hair a mess, but it only made him much more gorgeous in Crowley’s eyes. 

The moment was ruined by Dean, calling for Crowley to “Get up here, already!”

The demon sighs and starts to trudge up the hill, meeting Dean at the top. 

“Well now isn’t this a beautiful sight?” Obviously he was talking about Dean, but Dean’s attention was at the night sky and the city below them so he didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, I guess it is. That’s why I chose it,”

This made Crowley perk up, a little surprised to hear that. “Oh? You found this lovely view?”

“Uh...yeah. It’s..um...It’s a really nice place I-I found it on a hunt with Sam a few weeks ago and I realized this might be a nice place to make...important decisions,”

“Important decisions?” Now Crowley was curious. He felt like Dean was hiding something.

Dean seems to be stumbling over his words as he tries to speak. It’s more adorable than anything, and Crowley just wanted to reach forward and take his face in his hands, silencing the other with a soft kiss. Those romantic thoughts only started to appear when the demon had met Dean. Dean Winchester. He was like a bug, a plague, the only thing he could ever think about for months on end. It never ends, those beautiful forest green eyes that Crowley always seemed to get lost in and that freckled face which reminded him of constellations. Dean was like a star in the ever unforgiving universe.

“-and I know you probably wouldn’t...I-I mean, this probably isn’t the best way to ask this but-”

Oh right, Dean was still speaking.

Crowley blinks out of his daze, his eyes scanning the human in front of him. He tried to pick up bits and pieces of what was going on through Dean’s unfiltered and unpracticed little speech. 

“I know humans aren’t exactly your favorite thing in the world, I’m sure you can’t even feel love, b-but you’ve been the only one on my mind for awhile and-”

“Why, Dean Winchester, are you asking me out on a date?”

The hunter froze mid-ramble, his eyes flicking up to meet Crowley’s. Dean’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, making him more gorgeous than ever before even though he looked like a deer in headlights.

“I...uh...y-yeah.”

An amused little smile spreads over Crowley’s features and he takes a step closer. “Was this the entire reason you called me up here?”

“W-Well yes. I know it seems like a hassle, b-but it would have been better to call you earlier in case you were busy or something.”

“Dean…”

“I mean, you don’t always come when Sam or I call and I’m sure you had important things to do back in hell but-”

“Dean?”

“-I really do..uh...feel something for you, Crowley, and I”d really like if we could-”

“Dean.” Crowley reaches out and takes ahold of Dean’s arms, a firm grip so he would focus on him and him alone instead of the scrambled thoughts in his head. Dean sucks in a breath when he’s cut off, looking down to meet the demon’s eyes once more.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

“Yeah…”

Crowley pulls him down, the two of them finally, finally meeting in a twist of tongues and a blur of movement. Somehow Dean’s arms had found their way into Crowley’s hair while Crowley had a hard hold on the hunter’s hips. 

When they separated, they were flushed and panting. 

“Is..um...is that a yes?” Dean speaks up once he catches his breath.

“To dating you?” The shy way Dean had asked only spurred on a fit of laughter from the King of Hell and he gives the other a soft smile, taking Dean’s hand in his own. “Yes, Dean. It is. Funny. I was just about to ask if you’d like to go get some dinner sometime.”

“Oh! W-Well, I hadn’t actually planned out a first date. There’s a diner a few miles from here back in the city. We could go eat there if you’re interested? I mean, It’s not that fancy and I’m sure it’s not something you're used to….”

Crowley’s eyes gleamed as he grinned wider than he ever had before, squeezing Dean’s hand as he lead him back to the car. “With you? I think i can make an exception.”


End file.
